703_org_networkfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 3
The third season of The Elementals, also known as The Doom Saga, is set to premiere in early 2019 on the 703 ORG Network. . Season Summary The third season explores the dynamics of the group after Charlie's betrayal & Austin's death. Friendships are broken and it seems all hope may be lost. Two new Elementals, Tyler & Domonique, discover their powers and are thrown into the group's new dynamic. A new enemy from a foreign place starts a mission to conquer the world and Charlie tries to redeem himself from his past mistakes. Themes (Trigger Warning) *The Grief Process Characters Protagonists * Alissa Graf as Alissa Davidson (??/12 episodes) * Charlie Tchotchke as Charles "Charlie" Bradley (??/12 episodes) * Charley Ripa as Dr. Charlotte "Charley" Reynolds (??/12 episodes) * Domonique McCoy as Domonique "Dom" Matthews (??/12 episodes) * Hannah Strarrup as Hannah Stevenson (??/12 episodes) * TJ Rand as Thomas "TJ" Apostol (??/12 episodes) * Tyler Ridgeway as Tyler Matthews (??/12 episodes) * Zakriah Razzak as Zakriah Fields (??/12 episodes) Antagonists *Linus Silversides as Moros, The Greek God of Doom (12/12 episodes) Recurring Characters *James Fitzpatrick as the Archangel Uriel (2/12 episodes) *Matt Herrod as the Archangel Raphael (6/12 episodes) Power Development *Alissa gains the power of Molecular Combustion, which is the power to speed up the molecules causing the target to combust and/or explode. She earns this power in episode 9 & the power is triggered by anger. *Charlie re-earns & re-masters his first power of Aerokinesis, which is the power to manipulate air. He first uses this power again in episode 10 & the power is once again triggered by his will to protect others. *Domonique gains the power of Umbrakinesis, which is the power to manipulate darkness and shadows. Throughout the season, she learns to make blasts with her darkness powers, create small weapons & create areas that are void of light of any kind. Her power is triggered in episode 1 by anger. *Hannah does not learn a new power this season, but learns to further her control over her Geokinesis. She can now create small scale earthquakes, restore places to their former glory & decimate cities with a simple stomp of her foot. *Tyler gains the power of Photokinesis, which is the power to manipulate light. Throughout the season, he learns to bend/shift light particles to his liking, blind enemies with powerful light rays & blast enemies with light constructed blasts. His power is triggered in episode 1 by fear. *Zakriah gains the power of Thunder Manipulation, which is the power to manipulate thunder. He earns this power in episode 10 & the power is triggered by determination. Episode List Duration Of Cast Notes 1)Three new main characters (Charley, Domonique & Tyler) are added this season. Seasons * Season 1: The Spellcaster Saga * Season 2: The Silence Saga * Season 3: The Doom Saga * Season 4: The Dragons Saga * Season 5: The Mad Scientist Saga * Season 6: The Brotherhood Of Blood Saga * Season 7: The Cult Saga * Season 8: The Back To The Beginning Saga * Season 9: The Chaos Saga * Season 10: The Final Saga